HERCULE vs ACNOLOGIA
by JensenDaniels32
Summary: ONE-SHOT. This should be fun to see...or...something. Possibly one of the most hilarious fanfics that anyone has ever read.


**HERCULES vs. ACNOLOGIA**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT, Fairy Tail, or Fairy Tail 2014. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies.**

This was it. Acnologia was about to fire it's Dragon Roar at Tenrou Island and destroy it, along with the members of Fairy Tail that were on said island.

"THIS IS THE EN-Huh?!" Just before Natsu, who is Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer, was about to finish his sentence, a portal suddenly appeared right beside him and caught his attention. After a few seconds of waiting, a man fell out of it. followed by the portal closing.

"ALRIGHT! WHERE'S THIS NEW ENEMY THAT SUPREME KAI SENT THE GREAT HERCULE HERE TO SLAY?!"

The man now known as Hercule had gotten on the Supreme Kai's last nerve, and it was all Goku's fault for forgetting to bring him back once Majin Buu was defeated. Hercule just wouldn't stop gloating about himself! To get rid of him, the Supreme Kai told Hercule that there was another world called Earthland that needed saving from an enemy and showed him a portal that would take him there. The face of Hercule lit up at the thought of being famous in another world as well, and he immediately jumped into the portal.

"NOW HOW ABOUT YOU SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE SO THAT I...can...uh...," Hercule trailed off at the sight of his opponent, which was covered in black scales with blue wisps adorning them. It also had wings, a tail, and a head, as well as large jaws with razor-sharp teeth, two arms and two legs that were far larger than the arm. It's eyes were completely white and circular.

Hercule now found himself facing the Apocalypse Dragon Acnologia.

"Oww, suddenly my stomach hurts! Oh, the pain, the pain! I think I'm dying! Someone, please get me to a hospital, oww! Oh, I see the light! Goodbye! Gugh," Hercule lied and started faking it by rolling around whilst clutching his stomach before closing his eyes, letting his tongue hang out, and playing dead.

"The People's Champion" wasn't expecting to be fighting a dragon, so he did what he does best when finding himself outmatched: He allied himself with cowardice and tried to weasel his way out of the situation. This way, he could keep his appearance as the greatest intact and avoid getting his butt kicked, as well.

'It's okay, if I just keep playing dead, the dragon will go away,' Hercule thought to himself.

...

Only the sound of a breeze of wind passing by could be heard. Everyone on the island could only stare at this...spectacle...with a dumbstruck expression on their faces.

After waiting for a few seconds and not hearing any more noise, Hercule assumed that the coast was clear and immediately jumped back up to his feet and started gloating.

"HAAHAHAHA! Nobody can defeat the champ! Yeeeeaaah! Hahaha-hehe...he...he...uh..." Hercule trailed off upon noticing that Acnologia was still there. His eyes then shrunk to the size of a dot, and he suddenly began sweating bullets.

Acnologia unleashed a booming roar, now ready to attack.

"OH! MY STOMACH! IT HURTS! TH-THE CRIPPLING PAIN! OHUUUGH!" ...And Hercule goes back to playing dead again.

...

All Fairy Tail members on Tenrou Island face-faulted.

Acnologia also face-faulted, despite it's nature, as it's mind was blown by this...idiocy.

This guy ACTUALLY thought that he could save himself by doing the same act again! He even sucked at faking it! Calling this guy stupid would be an insult to stupid people!

However, Hercule seems to always have the luck of The Devil, which now shows once again. When the Apocalypse Dragon face-faulted, it's fell from it's flight, plummeted head-first into the island, and...broke it's neck. It died instantly. When Hercule opened his eyes again and looked around, he found the now dead Acnologia with it's head stuck in the ground.

Everyone on Tenrou Island was just frozen in place with their jaws all slammed into the ground, unable to believe what they had all just witnessed. This was beyond comprehension in the most bizzare of ways. Someone's stupidity had caused the Apocalypse Dragon Acnologia to accidentally kill itself. It was like a bad joke!

"HAAAHAHAHAHA! That's what happens when you mess with the champ! YEEEEEAAAAAH! Hahahaha!" ...Of course, Hercule starts to gloat again.

Another round of face-faults.

"WHAAAA?! BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" The eyes of all the Fairy Tail members on Tenrou Island buldged 6 inches out of their sockets as they shouted at Hercule, who just kept gloating and making funny poses.

"He's totally ignoring us...," Lucy said in a depressed tone as comical anime tears streamed from her eyes.

"Oh, hey, wait a minute. How do I get back?" Hercule suddenly thought aloud. Now that there was no portal, he saw only one "logical" solution. "HEY SUPREME KAI? SUPREME KAI? UMM...I'M DONE WITH THE MISSION. I'M READY TO COME BACK NOW."

Everyone on Tenrou Island sweatdropped. "Great, so the guy's also insane," Lucy once again commented.

Eventually, Hercule got tired of yelling at the sky, much to the relief of the Fairy Tail Wizards on Tenrou Island. Since the Supreme Kai was not answering Hercule, he had one last "bright" idea. It worked back home, and since he did not know the origins of the 7 magical orbs where he came from, he figured it was at least worth a then walked up to the Apocalypse Dragon's genitals. "ARISE DRAGON, AND GRANT MY WISH!" The man shouted at the dragon's privates.

Everyone on Tenrou Island reacted differently to what the man had just said. Natsu was laughing his ass off, Wendy looked curious, Guild Master Makarov's soul was floating out of his unconscious body whilst staying attached to the mouth, and the rest were either staring in horror & disgust, puking, or screaming for mercy from the extremely disturbing mental images.

"Dragon buttfaggot," Laxus muttered under his breath, referring to Hercule.

When nothing happened, Hercule remembered that the Dragon Balls in his world weren't attached to a dragon. Therefore, he grabbed the dragon's balls and started pulling as hard as he could in an attempt to remove them from the dragon.

...

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUCK?!" All of the Fairy Tail Wizards on Tenrou Island screamed at the top of their lungs.

Deciding against letting Hercule scar those Fairy Tail Wizard's minds for life (anymore then he already has), the Supreme Kai returned him to his world, on Planet Earth. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?! WAAAAAH!" The Supreme Kai wailed like a baby at what he had done to those poor Earthlander's minds by sending Hercule there. On top of that, he STILL has to listen to the Elder Kai complain and nag at him 24/7!

The Supreme Kai hates his life. Why him?

**END.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and/or got some LAWLZ from this! Peace out! ^_^**


End file.
